


Taste

by woniehwas (moontaekoos)



Series: i’m sharing this horizon with you [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Art director and fashion designer kihyun, Body Shots, Changkyun is whipped, Flustered Changkyun, Hyungwon Is A Tease, Implied Sexual Content, Jooheon is changkyun’s office friend, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, Model Lee Minhyuk, Programmer Im Changkyun, THERE’S A LOT OF TEASING, They’re so in love im gonna cry, a little mention of gore (it’s just a joke in jookyun’s texts), changkyun gay panics all the time, edible massage oils, kihyuk love to flirt, kihyun is a great director, manager hyunwoo, prod parties, publicist wonho, runways and productions, this fic was inspired from that video of a stylist slathering oil on changkyun’s chest, wooyoung and yeosang are changkyun’s college friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontaekoos/pseuds/woniehwas
Summary: Hyungwon takes on a daring project as a model, and of course Changkyun doesn’t mind. It doesn’t affect him at all, absolutely not.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: i’m sharing this horizon with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i decided to make model hyungwon and programmer changkyun into a series!!! Next works will be about how they met and more on hyungwon’s modeling life. The scenes about productions and the prod parties were loosely based on my own experiences in theater, and of course i’m self projecting as i always do hehehe
> 
> I initially wanted to post this for hyungkyun month, but my brain didn’t cooperate so here we are, happy valentines day hyungkyun stans <3

Changkyun stretches from his workstation after working for what feels like ten hours. He’s been on crunch time for this new app that his team is developing, so he really can’t afford that much time for anything else. For the past few weeks, his routine has been: wake up, work, eat, work again, nap for two hours, then repeat. It isn’t the healthiest of routines, but a lot is at risk for this app release and he just can’t afford to deliver anything but topnotch results.

Normally, Changkyun wouldn’t mind. He loves his profession, and the little sacrifices are always worth it when they hit their successes.

But that was before Hyungwon.

Not that Hyungwon is a distraction to his career, but quite the opposite.

Changkyun feels like Hyungwon has given him the drive to get through all of his deadlines. Once this app is over and done with, he can finally have so much more than the hurried good morning kiss. He can finally look forward to Hyungwon coming home after his schedules and actually talk about their day, instead of him coming home to Changkyun tied to his desk. _Figuratively, of course._

The sound of keys unlocking the door pulls Changkyun from his thoughts. Hyungwon is finally home, and the thought itself fills him with relief.

Changkyun waits eagerly for his boyfriend to enter the room, but the sight that greets him is kind of strange.

“Are you covered… in oil?”

Hyungwon grimaces a little bit at the question, his face showing signs of exhaustion. He makes his way over to Changkyun, and pushes him to sit down on his comfy office chair. He places his arms around Changkyun’s neck and sits on his lap, seemingly postponing the answer until he is able to snuggle his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Changkyun sighs and runs a hand through Hyungwon’s hair, and the latter sighs in relief.

“We’re testing these new products that I will use on the runway this weekend,” Hyungwon whines, his voice muffled a little bit as he shoved his face into the crook of Changkyun’s neck.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Changkyun continues stroking Hyungwon’s hair, fully aware that it’s one of his favorite ways to relax.

“This new brand I’m working for is releasing a new line of products, they have body glitter, perfume oils and all that stuff… We did a test today just to make sure I won’t have a reaction to them on the day itself.”

Changkyun is a little bit surprised, “But this stuff…” He hooks a finger into Hyungwon’s shirt and peeks inside, ”is whoa… _everywhere_.” Hyungwon giggles at Changkyun’s reaction.

“Well, they do have to see how my skin looks with it on…” Hyungwon says with a grin.

“Say, who has the honor of rubbing these things onto your skin, hmm?” Changkyun hums, and Hyungwon can’t help but notice his voice getting a little deeper.

“Mmm, just my stylist. Sometimes my co-models help me too in between takes. Why?”

“Nothing, just curious. Hey, you know what, my app is launching two days from now, after that I’ll have a little break from work. Should I accompany you for tech rehearsals and the show itself?”

“Oh my gosh, really? I’d love that, I always feel more confident when you’re in the audience for my shows.” Hyungwon pouts, and Changkyun’s heart does a little backflip in response.

It’s been a few years since they first met, but the effect that Hyungwon has on him still feels like new.

—

The following days seem to fly by for Changkyun. Their team managed to test the app without any hiccups, and it was excellently received by their beta testers, and eventually their clients approved it for release.

Changkyun is very proud of his team, because this is the smoothest they’ve ever worked to date.

He excitedly comes home after their simple celebratory dinner, slightly surprised to see Hyungwon already there waiting for him. It is quite unusual to see him home so early, but it’s not like he’s complaining.

“Hello there, love. Congratulations on your big launch.” Hyungwon says, wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s neck. He looks really pretty tonight, still sporting traces of today’s stage makeup and hair styling. He’s already in his home clothes though, but Changkyun still needs to ask himself how and why someone has the ability of making a baggy shirt and shorts look like high fashion. But then again, if anyone can, it will most certainly be Hyungwon. Not that he’s biased, anyway.

Hyungwon smiles, the warmth immediately reaching his eyes and effectively lights up the room. At that moment, Changkyun remembers to silently congratulate himself for ending up with someone so beautiful and loving and good, and to cherish their little bubble of peace in spite of their own busy schedules.

“Thank you, baby.” Changkyun says as he puts his hands on Hyungwon’s hips and pulls him in for a kiss.

They both smile into the kiss, and once again, Changkyun wonders if love is like this for everyone else. Do they also experience the same butterflies that seem to start stampedes in his stomach every time Hyungwon smiles? Or do they also feel the slow and steady spread of warmth in their heart the way he does every time he kisses Hyungwon? It might be impossible to know the answer for sure, but he still can’t help but ask the same questions in his head over and over again. The wonder doesn’t cease though, because if he learned anything in their three-year relationship, it’s that Hyungwon makes everything feel new and safe. Like a haven of sorts.

Hyungwon pulls away after a while, moving his hands to cradle Changkyun’s face.

“Hey babe, do you want to start celebrating now?” Hyungwon softly bites on his lower lip as he asks Changkyun, who just tilts his head in slight confusion.

“What do you have in mind? We still have your tech rehearsals tomorrow though, we don’t really have that much time to go out and stuff.” He replies, squeezing Hyungwon’s hip gently.

“Oh, don’t worry, we don’t have to leave the house to celebrate.” Hyungwon says with a mischievous glint in his eye, and Changkyun allows himself to give in as he gets led into the bedroom.

—

Changkyun wakes up considerably earlier than Hyungwon on the day of the tech rehearsal. If he’s going to be perfectly honest, he’s a little nervous about it. He doesn’t really do well when it comes to the fast paced, boisterous world of fashion, but he’ll try his best for Hyungwon. After all, he wants to be as supportive as possible, because according to Hyungwon, this project is unlike anything he has done before.

Whatever that means, Changkyun is excited and proud of him, as he always is.

Changkyun sets out to prepare a simple breakfast for the two of them - nothing too heavy, because he knows that Hyungwon doesn’t like feeling bloated when he has to attend rehearsals and shows. Which is also a good thing, because neither of them are known for their cooking skills.

He opens the fridge and grabs the essentials: unsweetened greek yogurt and corn flakes. It’s Hyungwon’s favorite breakfast for some unknown reason, but Changkyun thinks that it’s more of an appetizer than an actual meal. But who is he to judge, his own breakfast preferences aren’t that refined either. He’d be content with cold pizza in the morning if he didn't fear Hyungwon’s wrath about eating healthy and taking care of his body.

It’s endearing, he thinks, the way Hyungwon pays close attention to these things. It reminds him that they’re in this for the long haul, as both of their habits and routines have formed around each other as the years go by.

Changkyun scoops an ample amount of greek yogurt in Hyungwon’s favorite keroppi bowl, and sprinkles around a cup of cornflakes on top. He gives it a little shake before placing the bowl on a breakfast tray. For himself, he fries up an egg and two strips of bacon to put between two pieces of bread (high fiber, of course, courtesy of Hyungwon).

He finishes up the breakfast tray with two mugs of black coffee, and then he finally goes to wake up Hyungwon.

Changkyun gently kicks the door open, balancing the breakfast tray on his hands, and he gets brutally attacked by how unfairly gorgeous Hyungwon looks in the morning. He is currently sitting up on the bed, barely awake and his eyes still heavy with sleep. His wavy hair is a mess and his cheeks are absolutely squishable, and Changkyun has to fight the overwhelming urge to abandon the breakfast tray and just scoop up his cute sleepy boyfriend right into his arms.

“Mmmm, good morning.” Hyungwon greets him with a smile, his voice still rough and unfairly attractive. It makes Changkyun want to scream. Nobody should be allowed to be this effortlessly beautiful, especially when they just woke up. Hyungwon should look like the rest of them mortals, and not as angelic as he is right now.

 _Come on, Changkyun, get a grip._  
He mentally reprimands himself, because it’s almost too early to have a meltdown over how beautiful Hyungwon is. But then again, his internal outbursts of love know no time limits.

“I made us breakfast, baby.” Changkyun sets the tray down on the bed and Hyungwon reaches out to caress his cheek. The little gesture alone made all the effort worth it.

“Thank you, love! And you got my favorite, too,” Hyungwon pouts, as if Changkyun has whipped up an entire gourmet meal that required great culinary prowess. The latter swells at the remark, nevertheless.

They are able to finish breakfast in under twenty minutes, and Hyungwon’s phone rings almost the moment Changkyun takes the tray back to the kitchen.

Judging from the small portion of the conversation that Changkyun is able to overhear, the caller is Hyungwon’s manager, advising them that a company car will come pick them up in an hour. This isn’t anything new, since the company always picks Hyungwon up from their place, but this is the first time that he’s going to tag along. He doesn’t know what to expect yet.

—

The company car arrives promptly at their driveway, with the driver absolutely beaming at them. It feels nice, Changkyun thinks, to see that the people who regularly work with Hyungwon treat him like a friend.

Five minutes into the ride, Changkyun notices that Hyungwon barely has anything with him, and is just wearing a very loose plunging neckline shirt and baggy sweatpants. Kinda off character for him, since he always leaves the house dressed immaculately.

“Oh, my stylist told me to,” Hyungwon explains, “I have to wear loose clothing that’s easy to reach into and to remove, so it doesn’t get in the way of today’s TDR.”

 _Easy to what and to huh?_ Changkyun’s brain starts stuttering internally. He chokes on his spit, and Hyungwon has the audacity to giggle at his misery.

“What exactly is this event?” Changkyun asks as the car slows down to a stop.

“You’ll see in a little bit.” Hyungwon replies, with mischief glinting in his eyes.

The car door opens before Changkyun can respond again, revealing a petite man with a shock of orange hair. “Ahh, I see that you’ve followed my instructions this time, Wonie.” The man says, his eyes appraising Hyungwon from head to toe.

Hyungwon just smirks at him, and the both of them share a little laugh. Their attention shifts to Changkyun, who’s just standing there for a cue to join the conversation.

“Oh, this is Kihyun,” Hyungwon says to him, “he’s the head of my creative team, and the artistic director of the show.”

Kihyun smiles at Changkyun, and the latter can’t help but feel a little intimidated. Kihyun has that aura that commands the room, and despite being significantly smaller than Hyungwon, he has no difficulty making his presence known around the towering model.

“Ahh, you must be _the_ Changkyun!” Kihyun remarks, the sentence rolling off his voice with interest. “I’ve heard many things about you.” He takes Changkyun’s hand in both of his own.

Changkyun hums a little nervously.

“I hope they’re mostly good?” He asks, and Kihyun laughs.

“Don’t worry, they’re all good, since Hyungwon here thinks you hung the stars in the sky or something.” Kihyun teases, and Changkyun likens his voice to honey.

Kihyun lets go of Changkyun’s hand with a wink.

—

Whatever Changkyun expects from a tech rehearsal, the actual thing isn’t even comparable to it. There seems to be an endless supply of people with clipboards _everywhere_ , barking off orders to anyone and everyone in their way. Some are busy hauling around hanger racks laden with clothes, some are marking off sections of the stage and the runway, and yet more people are huddled around the tech booth, fiddling with sound equipment and lighting.

It’s a vastly different world from what he’s used to, and Changkyun takes in everything with a mixture of shock and fascination.

They are soon whisked off to Hyungwon’s dressing room, which is basically a spacious room with floor to ceiling mirrors and bright studio lights. Everyone is bustling with energy and life, and most importantly, Hyungwon is at the center of it all.

Changkyun has since met the rest of Hyungwon’s team, which includes his manager Hyunwoo, a tall muscular man who seems to be intimidating at first, but turns out to be warm and welcoming. He constantly checks in on Changkyun to make sure that he’s alright, and he receives everyone with a nice smile. Albeit being one of the busiest people around, he doesn’t feel snobby, and Changkyun is quick to like him.

He also met Hyungwon’s publicist, Hoseok, who seems to follow Hyunwoo everywhere. Changkyun doesn’t get to talk to him much, as he’s constantly typing away on a tablet or taking phone calls. However, in the spare moments that Changkyun catches him idle, Hoseok makes sure to smile at him and acknowledge his presence.

And that’s perfectly fine, because Changkyun really isn’t one for small talk, and he’d rather everyone focus on Hyungwon instead of him. After all, he’s just here for moral support.

In the midst of the busy and bustling environment, Hyungwon catches his eye every once in a while, and just smiles. It’s a nice feeling.

One of the junior stylists is currently doing Hyungwon’s makeup when Kihyun bursts into the room with another model. Hyunwoo’s jaw drops, and congratulates Kihyun for another stunning creation.

“Are you attempting to outdo yourself again, Kihyun-ah?” Hyunwoo teases, to which Kihyun just answers with a smirk. The stylist then turns his attention to Hyungwon, with a triumphant grin on his face.

“Wonie, Minhyuk will be your partner for the show,” Kihyun runs a hand down the model’s arm. “you guys will be my big finale.” Kihyun finishes the statement with a wink.

Changkyun watches the scene unfold with great interest. The new model is strikingly beautiful, dressed in a luxurious red suit.

Well, _suit_ is a mellow word for it, as Minhyuk is wearing a beautiful pair of red slacks adorned with intricate jewel patterns and a red mesh top. The mesh leaves little to the imagination as it flaunts a lot of Minhyuk’s skin. A matching red jacket hangs off his arm, and Changkyun has to admit that Kihyun is justified in his confidence. The entire look is sensual enough to make you stare, but not too much that it makes people uncomfortable.

Minhyuk’s makeup is already done, and Kihyun starts to instruct the stylist who’s working on Hyungwon’s makeup to ensure that their looks would compliment each other. Since Minhyuk’s outfit is all red he has a toned down makeup look, while Hyungwon would be donning a white ensemble and a more intense look.

Kihyun excuses himself to fetch Hyungwon’s outfit, practically skipping out of excitement. Hyungwon laughs at this, commenting that he hasn’t seen Kihyun that excited over an outfit before.

A couple of minutes later, Kihyun returns, and Hyungwon gets up to change right there in the middle of the dressing room. Changkyun makes a surprised sound, stealing the attention of Hyungwon’s team.

“Don’t worry Changkyun-ah, all of the models do that here, it’s no big deal.” Hoseok says nonchalantly from his seat beside Changkyun, not even looking up from his tablet.

Changkyun silently raises a hand in an apologetic gesture for disrupting the flow of activities in the dressing room. Minhyuk grins at him, “First time to things like this, I presume?”

Slightly caught off guard, Changkyun looks around, as if to verify if the model is actually talking to him. Minhyuk chuckles, “Ahh, I take that as a yes. Don’t worry, I don’t bite. Usually.” He extends a hand, which Changkyun takes gingerly. “I’m Minhyuk, and I presume you’re Changkyun?”

Changkyun nods, “How did you know?”

“Well… Hyungwon hardly shuts up about you, to be honest. And I can totally understand why.” The model remarks, the cocky grin never leaving his face.

“Uhh, care to explain?” Changkyun asks.

“Mmm, you’re exactly the way he described you to be. Silent… unobtrusive… gorgeous…” Minhyuk trails off before letting go of Changkyun’s hand, punctuating his list with a wink.

Changkyun wonders if everyone in the industry is just naturally flirty, or Minhyuk is just an exception. His thoughts, however, get interrupted by Kihyun.

“Oh hey babe, I see that you’ve met Changkyun.” Kihyun says, smiling sweetly at the both of them. He places an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders and says to Changkyun, “It’s so nice of you to come today, Changkyun. Hyungwon’s mood improved drastically compared to last week’s rehearsals now that you’re here.”

Changkyun blooms at the remark as he mutters a quick thanks to Kihyun. He glances over at Hyungwon, whose hair is currently being styled to finish off the look. The stylist finalizes with a generous spritz of hairspray, then Hyungwon gets up from the chair and shows off the complete look to the entire room.

He looks absolutely _stunning,_ with his long wavy pink hair styled messily and framing his face perfectly. His makeup is done quite heavily as per Kihyun’s instructions, dark smokey eyeshadow and wispy white eyeliner adorn his eyelids, together with skillfully placed gems on his cheekbones. It reminds Changkyun of _Black Swan._

The pièce de résistance, however, is the outfit.

Hyungwon is wearing a long billowy white coat that’s so light it flows behind him like wings. Underneath it he wears a lace bodice with a plunging neckline adorned with glittery chains that both compliment and flaunt his skin. A little silver crown is placed on his head, making him look like royalty.

The complete look is _breathtaking,_ and Changkyun finds it impossible to look away.

“I take it from everyone’s stunned silence that I did very well with this one.” Kihyun brags, and Changkyun couldn’t agree more.

—

After all of the models got styled, it’s now time to execute a full run-through of the show. The team asks Changkyun to sit at the actual audience area next to the stage manager, so that the both of them can give opinions regarding the blockings and the overall flow of the show. Behind them, the tech team plots out the lights as the models walk down the runway. Changkyun develops a newfound respect for stage managers, because they are perfectly capable of keeping the show going and taking note of stage directions, blockings, and lights design cues all at the same time.

Kihyun joins them at the audience area. He watches everyone with a critical eye, occasionally shouting out orders on how he wants the lighting to hit the models’ faces, or to take out a piece of clothing he doesn’t like. He dominates the entire room from where he stands.

Eventually, it’s time to execute Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon’s closing act.

Kihyun demands intense music and stage lights for their set, complete with the fog machine going off at specific times.

The entire room falls silent as the pair fluidly executes their routine. It’s absolutely captivating, the way they dominate that runway, and Changkyun finds himself at a loss for words.

They get halfway through the runway when Kihyun stops them.

“Something is missing!” Kihyun roars at the makeup team behind him. One of the stylists hurries over to the stage, and proceeds to slather something shiny on both Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon’s necks and chests. “I thought we all agreed to treat this TDR like the _actual show_ … Imagine the trouble we’re gonna get ourselves into if we forget to apply the very thing we’re supposed to promote!” Kihyun fumes, and Changkyun is puzzled why no one else flinched. But then again, maybe tech rehearsals are usually this intense.

Once the stylist gets off the stage, Kihyun signals the tech team that they can resume with the music and the lights. Minhyuk and Hyungwon resume their little routine, and once they reach the end of the catwalk, Minhyuk grabs Hyungwon from behind and runs his hand sensually down his partner’s throat and chest. When Minhyuk pulls his hand away, a bracelet on his wrist catches on the glittery chains adorning Hyungwon’s bodice.

Kihyun notices the little wardrobe malfunction, and orders everyone to stop again. He stands there, trying to think of a workaround.

Minhyuk, however, has a suggestion.

“Ki? I have a suggestion.”

“What?” Kihyun responds with barely controlled agitation.

Minhyuk does that evil smile again. “Maybe, once we reach the end of the catwalk, instead of me just grabbing his jaw, why don’t I rip off his mesh bodice too?”

Kihyun lets out a gasp. “You will do no such thing to my creation.”

“No but hear me out, that ending will definitely leave a lasting impression! And besides, it will show off the product even more. Isn’t that the point of covering us both with it?” Minhyuk reasons out, and Kihyun finally agrees.

“Alright, fine… But we obviously will not rehearse that today because I only made one piece of that bodice! You just have to make sure you rip it off properly tomorrow, okay?” Kihyun snaps and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Changkyun feels like his brain just short-circuited from the entire exchange.

When Hyungwon said that this is something he hasn’t tried before, he didn’t expect _this._

“I am convinced that Kihyun is coming for everyone’s throats tomorrow. Quite literally.” Hyunwoo whispers, and Hoseok elbows him in the ribs.

“I swear to god, Hyunwoo… Your jokes cause me actual pain.” He retorts, and they had to force down their chuckles to avoid Kihyun’s wrath.

—

It’s past dinner time when they manage to finish the entire tech rehearsals.

Changkyun feels _exhausted,_ and he wonders how Hyungwon can manage to do this over and over again for the past few years. He’s the main model of the entire show and they have to perfect every single thing. Yet he’s still bustling with energy while Changkyun feels like a deflated balloon after an entire day of just sitting and watching everyone else.

The company car drops them back at home after stopping to buy some takeout. Finally, they make it home in one piece after an intense day.

Hyungwon is removing his stage makeup when Changkyun decides to ask him something.

“Hey baby, what was that thing they applied to your chest, and why was Kihyun so riled up about it?”

Hyungwon chuckles, realizing that he never told Changkyun what the event is for.

“Oh, that… the clothing line we’re modeling for collaborated with a brand of uhh… edible massage oils.”

_What._

“Changkyun? Love? Are you okay?” Hyungwon asks, and Changkyun realizes that he didn’t actually ask the question out loud, instead he’s just gaping at him like a fish.

“Sorry but uhh… what? Edible _what?_ ” Changkyun stutters, and Hyungwon fails to fight the urge to grab his face and start squishing away. Changkyun’s surprise is just so cute.

“It’s not like Minhyuk will actually lick it off of my skin…” Hyungwon giggles, ”We just have to show off the clothes and how the oils look on skin. You know. In an _interesting way_ , so to speak.”

Changkyun takes a sip of water, still teetering over his surprise.

“And besides, you don’t have to be worried about anything. Minhyuk is really professional about these things, and he’s already dating Kihyun so there’s that.” Hyungwon says reassuringly, and Changkyun feels relieved.

Today’s tech rehearsal has been one intense and eventful day, and Changkyun is just happy to finally see more of Hyungwon’s work environment.

As they share a smile, Changkyun gets more and more excited for the actual show.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyungwon is weirdly calm on the day of the show itself. It’s not like he should be nervous, but Changkyun just finds it fascinating how his boyfriend doesn’t even show a trace of nervousness as he gears up to face hundreds of people in a highly publicized event. If Changkyun were in his shoes, he’s not sure if he could get through the day without throwing up.

But maybe that’s why Hyungwon shines so much in this field. He’s meant to do this, and Changkyun is just glad that Hyungwon shines and thrives in his chosen profession.

The only sign of nerves that Changkyun sees from Hyungwon is when the latter pulls him close just minutes before open house.

“It’s almost showtime, love.” Hyungwon whispers, resting his forehead against Changkyun’s. “Wish me luck?” He smiles a little nervously.

“You don’t need luck, you already have everything it takes to blow them all away,” Changkyun smiles, taking Hyungwon’s hand in his own. “But since you asked nicely…”

Changkyun closes the small gap between them and kisses Hyungwon.

It’s tender and sweet and almost _reverent_ \- it sends a chill down Hyungwon’s spine.

Hyungwon _giggles,_ the sound being a lovely contrast against the organized chaos happening backstage.

“I have to go now, but I’ll be first row stage left, cheering the loudest for their prettiest model.” Changkyun smiles and squeezes Hyungwon’s hand for one last time before exiting to the audience area.

—

The program starts promptly according to schedule, and Changkyun finds himself sitting beside Hyungwon’s team. He doesn’t know why, but he feels so nervous for the show, as if he’s the one about to walk down that runway strutting his stuff.

He fidgets on his seat as the lights start to dim, signalling the start of the show.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little face, he’ll be just fine, amazing… even.” Kihyun nudges him while sporting a confident grin.

The entire room hits pitch black, and everyone quiets down to a hush. A booming voice fills the room, announcing the start of the event. As a muted light returns, the music also fades in.

Changkyun doesn’t know much about theatrics and the creative world, but even he can tell that the flow of this opening salvo succeeds in stealing and keeping the audience’s attention and interest.

Two dancers enter the stage, one coming from each side. They’re wearing loose billowy outfits that flutter behind them gracefully as they seem to fill the entire stage with just their movements. The lights design made them look like swans gliding across a lake, and Changkyun is once again reminded of Hyungwon’s special outfit for the big finale.

However, as much as he can’t wait to see his boyfriend, the scene unfolding in front of his eyes seems to demand his undivided attention.

The music evolves from simple woodwind instrumentals into a full-scale orchestral music. The body movements of the dancers coalesce perfectly with the ambiance, as their steps get more intense as the music does too. As it hits peak intensity, both the music and the dancers freeze to a halt, and the room plunges into darkness once more.

The sound of a beating heart fills the room, and after a few seconds, the light fades in again. Models have taken the place of the two dancers. Changkyun feels his heart race.

He’s seen parts of the opening during the TDR already, but the real thing still manages to take his breath away. It’s emotional and raw, yet the entire spectacle still doesn’t detract from the fact that the focus on the show is the clothing line being launched for the night. And eventually, Changkyun knows, the main attraction will be glistening off of Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon’s skin.

—

The entire show unfolds without incident, and Hyungwon’s team starts patting Kihyun on the back for a job well done. The director just shrugs off the praise, claiming that he’ll only acknowledge them once the show is over and they’ve managed to pull everything off.

Once again the entire room plunges into darkness, and the music abruptly stops. The crowd waits with bated breath.

A crack of thunder booms and the light returns abruptly.

And at the dead center of the stage are Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

The shrill sound of someone whistling becomes a pied piper breaking the silence of the audience. It steals their undivided attention, with a promise to never give it back.

The whistling dies down eventually, replaced by Suikinkutsu sounds that give everyone chills. The serene sound intensifies the experience: the gentleness of the music battles the visuals.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon set off to execute their routine, and Kihyun swells with pride as the entire audience watches his main models with stunned silence.

Hyungwon leads on and Minhyuk follows, the latter seeming to portray a scorching shadow to Hyungwon’s graceful swan character. It’s stunning, if anyone in the audience can stop and contemplate, how the two of them can expertly showcase the beauty of Kihyun’s creations without it outshining them, nor outshining each other. From the light to the ambient sounds to the models themselves, all the bits and pieces about this closing act fit perfectly together.

As they make it to the end of the runway, towards the part of the stage closest to Changkyun and Hyungwon’s team, the soothing music gets swallowed by a cacophony of the most intense violin music Changkyun has ever heard.

The music keeps climbing, and climbing, and climbing… until it abruptly stops.

Somebody gasps loudly from the audience.

In that moment of precisely timed climax, Minhyuk has perfectly executed the unrehearsed move of ripping off Hyungwon’s lace bodice.

The move isn’t lewd.  
If anything, it feels artistic and compelling. Daring, even.

The audience holds its collective breath as Hyungwon stands there exposed, held captive by Minhyuk’s arms. The room plunges into darkness one last time after Minhyuk covers Hyungwon’s eyes with his hands.

The shrill whistling returns, then deafening applause erupts.

Changkyun finds himself unable to describe how that entire stunt made him feel. The knowledge that Minhyuk was flaunting edible oils off of his boyfriend’s body made his mind race. Hyungwon is definitely right. They’ve promoted and exhibited this product in a more than interesting way.

Although not being the biggest aficionado, Changkyun believes that art isn’t supposed to be just beautiful, it’s supposed to make you _feel and experience the world._

And this show did just that.

When Hyungwon appeared on that runway, Changkyun felt like saying beautiful would do him an injustice. It’s such a wonder, he thinks, how Hyungwon was able to evoke such a massive reaction from so many people to the point that everyone in the room looked dumbfounded.

On a regular day, watching someone harshly peel off clothing from his boyfriend’s skin should be an enraging sight, but to Changkyun’s surprise, he can’t find jealousy anywhere in his system. Hyungwon is once again right. Minhyuk is a professional, very skilled in what he does. Minhyuk managed to pull the audience with him, in the experience of shadowing the swan and ultimately consuming him and closing his eyes.

The entire thing makes Changkyun wish that he’s more eloquent with his words and his thoughts, because he feels like he’s not doing this show any justice.

When the room returns to the regular lighting, all of the models are assembled onstage, with Minhyuk and Hyungwon at the center. The voice over reads the acknowledgments and thanks the entire artistic and production company behind the event.

The roll call ends with a spotlight shining on Kihyun, and he stands up from his seat to bow at the crowd. Kihyun, in turn, gestures over to Minhyuk and Hyungwon, blowing them kisses.

It’s wonderful and overwhelming, and although Changkyun has been a glorified audience member, he still feels emotional over the entire thing. And he’s sure that most of the audience shares the sentiment, as he can notice quite a lot of people still slack jawed and in awe. He can’t blame them, though.

And as he witnesses Hyungwon being the center of the lights and attention and the praise, Changkyun feels a steady rise of warmth and pride in his heart.

_This is where Hyungwon is meant to be.  
And he’s just so fortunate to see him shine._

—

Changkyun honestly thought that Hyungwon’s duties as a model also end once the final curtain call is over, but unsurprisingly, he’s mistaken. Hyungwon is still very much in demand after the show has concluded, flocked by people who wanted to have their photos taken, or admirers who wanted to let him know that they’re _such_ avid fans.

Changkyun thinks as he patiently waits on his seat, watching Hyungwon and his team entertain fans and the media, that he’s more than okay with this setup. Because he’s confident in the fact that Hyungwon, in his most authentic and raw self, has found a home with him. Being that home means that he can see him in ways that no one else can. And that he doesn’t need to compete with the fans and the fame, because he’s already assured Hyungwon a long time ago that he’ll have nothing but honesty from him, as a respite from the perfection that he has to portray when he’s onstage.

Once again, it was a surreal feeling, to have an entire barrage of people swooning over his boyfriend and vying for his attention, but then again, this is the world Hyungwon has always known. And looking closely, Changkyun can notice the difference between the Hyungwon he knows and the Hyungwon on the runway.

Model Hyungwon is _absolutely perfect, flawless in every way._ He moves with a profound fluidity, and every line and curve of his body oozes with that charm that demands for attention. But _his Hyungwon,_ the one that he calls home (and calls him home), would never claim to be perfect. His Hyungwon would have messy hair in the morning, his voice scratchy and whiny when he’s sleepy, and he would pout like his life depended on it if he doesn’t have his dose of Changkyun cuddles in the morning.

It brings a feeling of peace and serenity that Changkyun wouldn’t trade for the world.

“Hey, Changkyun, you’re going to the afterparty, yeah?” Hoseok breaks his train of thought.

“Oh uh, afterparty?” Changkyun adjusts his glasses nervously. Hoseok chuckles goodnaturedly at him.

“Hyungwon hasn’t mentioned it yet? Our brand sponsors always treat the entire production company to a party to celebrate the show’s success. Well, we have Minhyuk and Hyungwon on our label, so almost all of our deals are smashing successes.” Hoseok says with a flourish, flashing a bright smile.

Hyungwon catches Changkyun’s eye from where he stands, and winks. A few heads turn to follow Hyungwon’s gaze, but Changkyun doesn’t mind the extra attention. He smiles at Hyungwon, and turns his attention back to Hoseok.

“I’m allowed to go? I’m not a member of production.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s fine! Significant others are always welcome to our prod parties.” Hoseok pats him on the back, and Changkyun feels more comfortable with the idea.

“Will you be inviting someone?” Changkyun asks, earning another chuckle.

“I don’t have to… He basically organized the entire thing, of course he’s going.”

Changkyun just blinks at him, confused.  
Hoseok giggles, amused at the younger’s confusion.

“It’s Hyunwoo. I’m dating Hyunwoo.” He clarifies, and Hoseok can almost see the gears turn in Changkyun’s head.

“Oh… How come I didn’t notice that?”

“Hmm, it’s okay, we’re not as showy as those two.” Hoseok gestures at Kihyun and Minhyuk, who are basically wrapped around each other as they chat with the remaining people at the venue.

Changkyun returns Hoseok’s smile and accepts the invitation, wondering about what waits for him in the afterparty. As a programmer and app developer, he’s not really familiar with how people in the fashion industry partied.

As Hoseok walks away to rejoin Hyunwoo, Changkyun pulls out his phone to text his close friend from work, Jooheon.

**you:**  
Joo  
Joo  
Joo

**Heonie!:**  
We just spent an entire month together on that project  
You miss me already?  
Hello @ hyungwon weeeewooooweeewooo

**you:**  
SHUT  
Quick tell me how to be cool

**Heonie!:**  
Changkyun sweetie  
I’m a computer nerd like you  
I’m binge watching some series on a friday night  
Last hint IM FRIENDS WITH YOU  
What made you think I had a single flying idea how to be cool

**you:**  
SIGH  
Befriend your workmates they said  
It will be fun they said

**Heonie!:**  
Oh will u SHUT  
What do u need me for  
Arent u at that fashion thingy for ur man??

**you:**  
EXACTLY  
The event is over and OH MY GOD JOOHEON  
I’m going 2 d i e  
You’re gonna have to take over my projects  
Take over them well  
I entrust u with the cactus on my desk  
GOODBYE

**Heonie!:**  
You’re such a drama king wtf r u talking abt????

**you:**  
LEE JOOHEON IM ACTUALLY GOING 2 DIE  
MY BOYFRIEND ISNT AN ACTUAL HUMAN BEING  
MY BOYFRIEND IS SIN  
SIN PERSONIFIED  
I CANNOT BELIEVE

**Heonie!:**  
?????????????

**you:**  
LISTEN  
He wore mesh with chains and his skin was LITERALLY EDIBLE  
AAAAAAAA  
I cannot put it to words  
I AM IN PAIN JOOHEON  
I am SUFFERING  
IM GOING TO EXPLODE  
You’re gonna have to come here and clean up my exploded carcass

**Heonie!:**  
FIRST OF ALL I DESPISE U YOU’RE DISGUSTING  
SECOND OF ALL  
Did you seriously bother me for this  
Just to rub your relationship in my single face  
I cannot stand u

**you:**  
Well maybe if you stopped being a coward  
And FINALLY asked Wang out

**Heonie!:**  
OH HO HO WOULD U LOOK AT THAT I GOTTA GO

**you:**  
NO JOOHEON  
U NEED TO HELP ME  
I HAVE TO GO TO THIS PARTY WITH THESE FASHION PEOPLE  
HOW DO I SOCIALIZE

**Heonie!:**  
SUFFER

Changkyun is typing his response to Jooheon when Minhyuk hooks an arm around him, announcing that it’s party time. Him and Hyungwon have changed out of their stage outfits, but still look unfairly beautiful.

Not gonna lie, Changkyun feels attacked.

It’s gonna be a long night, he thinks, with a grin across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, Changkyun finds himself at the rooftop of a fancy hotel, mingling with the loudest crowd he’s ever found himself in. No matter where he looks, there are boisterous people in various states of drunkenness, and Chankgyun can only watch them with fascination and a little shock. 

Personally, he’s used to small intimate gatherings, where there’s just a handful of people and they just share drinks and spend the night in happy conversations. But this crowd is very different. 

There’s a long table laden with a huge array of party food, and at the far corner of the rooftop is an open bar that doesn’t seem to run out of alcohol. Whoever the sponsor is for tonight, they seem to have very deep pockets. 

Hyungwon walks over to Changkyun’s seat, holding two cups of some mystery beverage. It smells strong and sweet, which reminds Changkyun of his boyfriend’s go-to cocktail: tequila sunrise. He smiles as he accepts the drink, revelling at the smile Hyungwon gives him along with it.

“You having fun, love?” Hyungwon says, batting his eyelashes a little bit at him. He’s breathtaking like this, wearing a simple pair of slacks and a plain shirt. But then again, it’s virtually impossible for Hyungwon to look anything but breathtaking in Changkyun’s eyes. 

“Mhmmm…” Changkyun responds while taking a particularly big gulp, the taste of the familiar drink giving him a little warmth. A gust of wind blows Hyungwon’s pink hair into his face and he sweeps it away with a beautiful, slender hand. 

Disregarding the more than sufficient amount of vacant chairs surrounding them, Hyungwon decides that the best seat for tonight would be his boyfriend’s lap. With a little giggle, Hyungwon wraps his right arm around Changkyun’s neck, taking a swig of his drink from his right hand. The action brings Changkyun’s face into Hyungwon’s neck, and the younger is greeted by the alluring scent of the edible massage oil still lingering on the soft skin. It makes him want to forget that they’re in public, and remember only that there is something very tempting and very edible on his boyfriend’s skin. 

_‘Seriously, Im Changkyun, you gotta get it together, man…’_ He mentally chastises himself, feeling a little foolish. 

Changkyun tries to distract himself by looking around, taking notice of the other couples around them. 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok are seated not too far from them, whispering in each other’s ear and giggling. Hoseok is sitting on Hyunwoo’s lap, and Changkyun wonders how a simple monobloc chair can handle the weight of two heavily muscular men. 

From the far corner of the rooftop, however, comes Minhyuk and Kihyun, who are both sporting some evil grins on their faces. They’re carrying an array of shot glasses and hard liquor bottles in their arms, and Changkyun assumes that they’re gonna start some sort of drinking game. Hyungwon whoops at them and angles his head in a way that he can lean comfortably in Changkyun’s chest. It feels nice. 

“Hey hey hey listen up!!!” Minhyuk starts yelling to attract the attention of the crowd. 

“We would like to gather all the couples in the room please!” Kihyun bellows, and even in their liquored up state, the production company still snaps with rapt attention for their director. 

Minhyuk places two chairs facing each other on the center of the place, then pulls a black blindfold and the little bottles of edible massage oils from his pocket. Changkyun groans in his head, a little wary of how this will go. 

A bunch of pairs step forward, and Hyungwon jumps up from Changkyun’s lap and pulls him to join the game too. Hoseok and Hyunwoo join them, both getting a little giggly from the cocktails. 

“I think you guys have an idea where this would go, huh?” Kihyun starts, tugging the bands of the blindfolds. Sounds of assent can be heard from the crowd, and this tells Changkyun that maybe this isn’t the first time this production company has tried this kind of drinking game. 

“Okay, so… for the uninitiated…” Kihyun wiggles his eyebrows at Changkyun, “the rules go like this: one of you gets blindfolded while we apply the edible oil on your partner, and then you’re supposed to find the body part where we applied it and _take a body shot from there._ Got it?”

Changkyun’s jaw drops a little bit, but he recovers quite quickly. He nods, and Kihyun gives him yet another one of those evil grins.

“The fastest couple to succeed would win… absolutely nothing but our entertainment.” Minhyuk teases from behind his boyfriend, unsealing the little bottles of massage oils. The crowd cheers again, making Changkyun laugh a little nervously. 

The game starts with Hyunwoo and Hoseok, the entire room erupting in cheers as their head manager and the team’s publicist step forward. Kihyun pulls Hyunwoo aside and puts a blindfold across his eyes, seating him on one of the chairs at the center of the crowd. Minhyuk, on the other hand, drizzles a generous amount of oil behind Hoseok’s ear. 

Hoseok blushes violently after feeling the sensation of the trickling liquid, and Minhyuk just smiles wickedly at him. The latter silently asks him to sit down on the chair across Hyunwoo, while Kihyun pulls the blindfolded man up to his feet. 

_Hey, erogenous zones are wildly unpredictable,_ Changkyun thinks, a little nervous for their turn. 

Once given the go signal, Hyunwoo uses his hands to feel around his boyfriend’s body, while the entire company explodes with cheers. Hoseok shivers a little, the chilly breeze heightening the effect of the body oil on him. 

Hyunwoo starts _sniffing_ Hoseok a bit shamelessly, until he reaches the source of the scent. Minhyuk screeches, moving forward with a tequila shot and a lime wedge. He proceeds to dump the shot on Hoseok’s ear and quite unceremoniously shoves Hyunwoo’s face on there, in an attempt to catch the shot before it completely trickles down the publicist’s body. 

It’s a little hilarious, how Hyunwoo desperately lapped up the liquor behind his boyfriend’s ear, while Hoseok blushes bright pink and shivers from the contact. The cheers turn from loud to _deafening._

As expected, the loudest to scream is Minhyuk, the lime wedge still clutched in his hand, long forgotten. 

In a move that shocks the crowd, Hyunwoo rips off his blindfold and chases down the last traces of tequila that dribble down Hoseok’s neck to his collarbones. Hoseok tries to muffle a yelp, but obviously and hilariously fails.

Changkyun starts fidgeting nervously, and quickly whips up his phone to yell at his best friends all the way back from his college days, Wooyoung and Yeosang. 

**you:**

HELLO WAKE TF UP THIS INSTANT

IM IN IMMINENT DANGER

**Yeo:**

Danger as in real danger

Or u just did sumth stupid

**Woo:**

Who’s dyung

*dying

DAMN IT IM CHANGKYUN IT’S 1AM

**you:**

We missed u too changkyun

Our best friend whom we haven’t seen in a MONTH

Our beloved bestie from college

Wow i feel so loved right now

**Yeo:**

Changkyun istg if u weren’t in actual real danger

I will make sure u are after this

**you:**

NO BUT LISTEN

I’m at this party with hyungwon

**Woo:**

HYUNGWON OH MY GODOJFDKLSASD

WHY DIDN’T U START WITH THAT

PLS I LOVE HIM SM

**Yeo:**

I’m RIGHT HERE

**you:**

I SAID LISTEN

how do you do body shots pls OWO

**Woo:**

OH MY GOD

DONT TELL ME

**Yeo:**

He just started squealing and giggling

Ew

**Woo:**

wdym ew???

you love me

**Yeo:**

Unfortunately 

**you:**

HELLO!?!?!!?

back to my problem???

we’re playing this game

we’re up mext

*next

hurry your asses up wtf

**Yeo:**

OKAY SO

it’s straightforward 

Just be quick

Make sure not much spills

**Woo:**

make use of your tongue

anddd you gotta suck real good

you’re used to that anyway >;)

**you:**

I HATE YOU

**Woo:**

No you dont

**you:**

No i dont

Ok bye we’re rly up next

RIP me

**Yeo:**

Good luck loser

Changkyun slides his phone back to his pocket with a sigh, silently bracing himself for their turn at the drinking game. Hyunwoo and Hoseok were followed by a couple from the tech team, and if Changkyun wasn’t so nervous, he would have remembered their names better. One of them is from the audio mixing team, and the other is from lights design? If he’s not mistaken, the tall guy from lights is Yunho, while the petite guy from audio is Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong just finishes lapping up a shot of tequila from Yunho’s exposed hip bone, garnering a raucous round of hollering from the entire production company. Minhyuk surely chooses the most interesting parts for body shots. 

A familiar arm finds its way around Changkyun’s waist. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Hyungwon asks, offering Changkyun a bright, reassuring smile, as if sensing the latter’s nervousness. 

Changkyun would’ve answered yes, but Kihyun is already pulling Hyungwon towards himself and starts strapping the blindfold on his face. 

_Oh no._

He mentally braced himself for doing the body shot _on Hyungwon,_ but he’s not sure if he can keep himself in check when he’s on the receiving end. 

_Please don’t apply it on any sensitive spots, please d-_

Minhyuk deposits a considerable amount of the edible oil on the dip of Changkyun’s collarbone, using his index finger to swirl it a little bit up to the younger’s neck. 

_Fuck._

Changkyun shivers, and Minhyuk grins. 

Kihyun lets Hyungwon go, guiding the tall model to Changkyun’s seat. 

The crowd cheers as Hyungwon starts searching for the spot, using his delicate fingers to explore Changkyun’s body. The light, feathery touches make Changkyun feel like _screaming -_ technically, he’s not tied to the chair, but for some unknown reason he feels frozen in his seat, as if he’s in grave danger if he so much as moved a muscle. 

Hyungwon leans closer, his hands desperate to find any expanse of exposed skin, just to feel for the familiar glide of oil. Having worn it so many times, he’s developed a knack of recognizing the scent. He must have sensed the tension on Changkyun’s body, because a grin and a wicked giggle found their way to his lips. 

_He can’t even see Changkyun right now, but he’s having so much fun with this._

If the screams were loud just a few moments ago, they become beyond _deafening_ when Hyungwon makes this little growling noise and straddles Changkyun in his seat. The latter spasms a little bit, trying to suppress the whimper that escapes his lips. 

“Just a little more, love. I’m almost there.” Hyungwon whispers into Changkyun’s ear. 

_Another shiver._

True to his word, Hyungwon finds the spot on Changkyun’s neck, and Minhyuk immediately pours the shot. Hyungwon gently nips and sucks on Changkyun’s collarbone, licking his way up to his neck to get the last traces of tequila.

Once he’s done, Hyungwon rips off the blindfold and grins mischievously at Changkyun, who just takes a long shaky breath. As if he forgot to breathe the entire time they were taking the shot. 

Changkyun is sure he’s not drunk, but his head is spinning and kind of hazy, if he’s going to be honest. Hyungwon is just too close and beautiful and _enticing…_ that it leaves little room for inhibitions. 

Well, maybe Changkyun is indeed drunk - Hyungwon is more intoxicating than any liquor, anyway. 

The raucous cheers and laughter of the party seem to die down in Changkyun’s head as he starts to act on pure instinct and lean in towards Hyungwon, grabbing the model’s neck and pulling him close.

Their faces were a hair strand apart when a gust of wind seemed to remind him that they’re _still_ in public. Changkyun had to physically shake his head to stop himself from kissing Hyungwon silly right there and then.

Hyungwon tuts mischievously, as Changkyun looks like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Almost got you there, baby.” Hyungwon says with a wink. 

_I’m gonna die here, somebody save me,_ Changkyun screams in his head. 

—

Hongjoong and Yunho ended up winning the game, with an impressive one minute and forty five seconds. Turns out, Minhyuk was joking about the couples competing for nothing but entertainment. 

Kihyun suddenly rewards the winning couple with an entire weekend’s stay at the hotel’s penthouse suite. Jaws drop and not-so-subtle groans of protest can be heard from the losing couples. If they only knew what’s at stake, they would have competed better. 

Hyungwon just chuckles at the scene, smiling widely as Hongjoong shakily accepts the prize from their director. Kihyun might be strict and fierce on the job, but he rewards his people handsomely. 

“Hey baby, wanna get out of here?” Hyungwon suggests with a wink. 

“Depends… what do you mean by ‘getting out of here’?” Changkyun asks nervously. 

“I mean, let’s just get away from these noisy people. Let’s go?” Hyungwon offers Changkyun his hand and a smile, and the latter’s nerves seem to calm at the sight. 

Hyungwon stops at the open bar to grab some drinks for them. Nothing too strong, just a little ginger ale to tide them over.

Hyungwon leads Changkyun to the far side of the rooftop, away from all the drunk people and their noisy hollering. It feels nice to finally enjoy the serenity of the night, or the very early hours of the day, to be perfectly technical. 

It’s almost 2am at this point, and the stars are shining bright against the clear sky. 

A gentle breeze makes Hyungwon crave for skinship, so he wraps his arms from behind Changkyun. He nestles his head comfortably on Changkyun’s shoulder, a little sigh of contentment escaping his lips. 

Changkyun feels Hyungwon’s breath on his neck, and the serenity of the moment gets broken by his little shudder. Unfortunately for him, Hyungwon notices. 

“What’s the matter, baby? You feel cold?” Hyungwon whispers with a chuckle right into Changkyun’s ear. 

_Another shudder._

“D-did you take me here to torture me again Hyungwon…” Changkyun complains. 

Hyungwon breaks the hug and spins Changkyun around, just to make the younger one face him.

“What do you mean, again?” Hyungwon smiles with that fake innocent glint in his eyes, as he draws Changkyun closer by the hip. 

“I was just-“ Hyungwon kisses him _on the nose_ , “trying to-“ _on the cheek,_ “make my beautiful boyfriend-“ _on the neck,_ “feel good.”

Changkyun’s body responds with a shudder for every little kiss. Hyungwon takes it as a compliment, the way his boyfriend responds to his touch. “My beautiful little kyunie.” He concludes with a smirk. 

“Hyungwon?” He asks, halfway between an actual question and a whimper. 

“What is it, love?” Hyungwon asks, trailing little kisses down Changkyun’s neck. 

“You do know where we are, right?” Changkyun manages to ask without stuttering. 

“Uhuh? Keep going, baby.”

“I swear to god Hyungwon if you don’t take me where I need to go-“

Changkyun never finished that sentence, as Hyungwon crashed their lips together. 

—

“The breakfast buffet in this hotel is amazing, Yunho. I’m glad we won that body shot game.” Hongjoong says as they settle down at their table, their plates heaping with an assortment of breakfast selections. 

“All thanks to you, I literally just sat there while you did your thing.” Yunho chuckles, stealing a quick kiss from his boyfriend. 

More people are starting to flock into the dining hall, and something catches Hongjoong’s eye. 

“Hey babe, isn’t that-“ Hongjoong points at a familiar couple who are picking up their plates at the seafood station. 

“Holy shit, that’s-“ Yunho gasps. 

In the distance, Hyungwon squeals with delight as he scoops up some grilled shrimp onto his plate. 

“I officially love this weekend... got to eat a lot of delicious main dishes.” Hyungwon whispers into Changkyun’s ear.

And of course Changkyun didn’t whimper out loud at a public buffet. Of course not.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I’m also on twitter @starsforhwa <3


End file.
